The Sinister Bastards Motorcycle Club
Jeffery Nizolek John Donovan James Donovan |members= |type= |colors= |locations= , , , , , , , , |businesses=Rat-A-Tat-Tats Club Rendezvous Fistful of Cash |fronts= and |hidec= |predecessor= |successor= |founding=08/27/1975, . |dissolved= |enemies=Sumiyoshi-Kai 187 Ruthless Grove |affiliation= Jeffersontown Mob The Coalition The Ichimonji Clan Grove Street Crips The Arrington Organization Kennedy Projects Crew Los Mercenarios Sur Trece Willowfield High Street Kings The Steinway Mob}} The Sinister Bastards Motorcycle Club is a . It was founded in the nineteen seventies as a result of veterans returning from the war in order to relive the stress of soldiers struggling with . However, in the following years the founders of the organization began to conduct illegal activities. The club was founded in and it has become an icon world-wide. Shortly after John Donovan's ruling the club moved to East Los Santos. History Before the founding of the Sinister Bastards MC the town of Dillimore had been the heart of country life in the San Andreas region. Despite the small town's population ranging to around two thousand occupants and it's own sheriff's department it had become a popular area. Upon war striking the United States several of the Dillimore residents had shipped out over seas to enlist in the military. Dillimore had a wide influx of young men returning from the war torn countries they fought in. Founding of Sinister Bastards MC After the returning veterans had settled back into Dillimore there were several mixed emotions. Most of the men wished to return to the military while others wanted to live their normal life, but were too paranoid to. These were normal emotions for any enlisted military personnel. It wasn't until long it took many of the men to grow an interest into motorcycles. Charles McNeil and Jeffery Nizolek, both neighbors and members of the same military platoon in the Vietnam war, were long time friends. After struggling to keep their life on track along with the rest of the other men in the town they realized a solution to all of this. Both of them bought and built their own custom motorcycles, beginning to recruit young men to casually ride with them for stress relief. Shortly after so much interest took place Charles and Jeffery both contacted a long time friend of theirs' who was a tailor. He sewed their new leather vests, along with their patches. Since that day, the center piece of the patch has been the logo of SBMC. Sex, Drugs, and Rock and Roll Establishing a motorcycle club comes with it's pros and cons. With several potential members beginning to affiliate themselves with the club things changed. Swiftly narcotics and firearms had been exchanged through club members illegally. McNeil was outraged due to the fact he was in the club only for riding and to have a peaceful life with the men he loved like brothers. However, Nizolek and McNeil no longer saw eye to eye. Eventually McNeil retired, leaving the club in Nizolek's hands. After doing so Nizolek turned the motorcycle club into what the media dubbed as a "Mafia on wheels.". In the eyes of many the club became fearful and ruthless. The newly enlisted careless young corrupted the club's legal structure and turned most of it into a criminal organization. The New Era With the twenty-first century arriving more members poured in. The club expanded throughout the west and east coast. The San Andreas chapter had gone under several changes. It was then several of the executive officers stepped down simultaneously in order to intimidate Nizolek. It didn't take long for several of the uprising members to take their places, including, John Donovan, Peter Miller, Scott Kennedy, Thomas Makinen, Erik Ostler, and more. Eventually, Nizolek had retired from his position and age. His figure had been forgotten and barely mentioned among the club. This is when the Secretary, John Donovan, had been elected to presidency. He immediately followed Nizolek's footsteps into controlling the club with an iron fist. He was the first president in the club to expand it to other countries, turning it into a national icon. Donovan was another president to retire from his position to become nomad after dealing with the stress and pressure from the club. His son had taken over after his departure, another leader taking over after the last's failure to uphold a long term ruling. 2012 Death of a Brother With winter ending John Donovan and the Sergeant At Arms had several disputes. With the beef increasing between Fin and John Donovan, as well as Peter Miller now being involved after being insulted at the County General hospital, in which Thad Hunter, as well as Peter and Donovan, were trying to get Fin medical attention. Donovan's plans weren't that simple though, he was going to try to convince the hospital to admit him for rehabilitation. It wasn't that simple though, Fin had stormed off and insulted both Donovan and Miller. What Donovan was about to do was off the book, but at this point, nobody in the club could care less. After chasing down Fin by tracking him with the use of Erik Ostler, Donovan had lost him. When meeting with Erik at the clubhouse, Fin had driven down hill, running over Donovan. Donovan was launched into the bed of the truck, planting his body behind any cover he could get, holding on with the last amount of strength in his body. Fin had driven down a hill, smashing into a wall before being ejected. Donovan had slammed his head against the back of the truck, brutally injured, yet still alive. With the desperate attempt of stopping the vehicle Ostler followed behind. Fin was launched several feet out of his windshield, on the ground barely breathing. Donovan let out a simple weak nod to Ostler, barely able to call Scott Kennedy. Ostler had walked over to Fin, gunning him down in the midst of the night. Donovan was rushed to the hospital in which he was treated for his injuries. The Move In the spring of 2012 James Donovan had brought a vote to the club. The vote was to move the main chapter's location to East Los Santos. This was decided upon due to strong relations with the Jeffersontown Mob. Ultimately all patch holders voted yes, directing SBMC's fate in to Los Santos. After forty years of operating in the small town of Dillimore they officially made their move. Following the move the club became increasingly involved in the weapons trade. Being supplied heavily by the Jeffersontown Mob. The move also increased co-operation in activities with each organization. Not only bonding with the mob, they formed and alliance with the Strakosha Syndicate, an Albanian criminal organization in the area. Ace's Fate After the recent move Donovan had heard rumors of a new casino emerging, Ace's Casino. For weeks him and Erik Ostler had staked out the area, sending prospects in to scout it out. Donovan had made a decision to eventually hold a large scale heist on the casino in the future. He had prepared along side Erik with great caution, collecting weaponry and equipment to fulfill the tasks ahead. Shortly after they conducted a team of four. In the midst of the casino preparing to open coincidentally a hang-around of the club was hired as a casino guard. Donovan quietly approached and whistled him around the corner, telling him to make sure he was the only guard watching the outside doors. He told him to co-operate and make sure no one was let in or outside besides them. Following his orders, he rode back to the clubhouse. There he met Brendan Noonan, Peter Miller, and Ostler. The four prepared, Miller, Ostler, and Donovan wielding AK-74s and masks. Noonan however, was armed with only a silenced and mask. They removed the license plates from Donovan's SUV and made out. All four arrived around the corner of the casino, keeping watch as Noonan was the get-away driver. After thirty minutes worth of recon, Noonan had told the men it was clear. They sat up straight in their seats before Noonan deployed them in front of the casino. Immediately they all stormed in with their weapons risen and masks on. Little did they know of a 911 call being made from a bystander far away. Donovan had approached the card dealers with Erik Ostler while Miller provided crowd control by the bar. All three rounded up as much currency in cash as they could, loading them up in their dufflebags before slinging them over their shoulders. Donovan ordered Ostler and Miller to keep watch as he strutted over to the barricaded door, letting out a sharp whistle. Noonan drifted up only to be surprised by a perimeter of police officers mainly consisting of units. Immediately he slammed on the horn and all three men sprinted out. Only to be greeted to a hail of automatic gun fire Ostler quickly slid into the passenger seat while Donovan swung the door open for Miller, providing covering fire before loading himself in also. The SUV took off, a stray bullet reaching the tire. Soon the crew was pursued by a single police vehicle. The engine had failed causing them to pour out into a foot chase. The main focus was on Noonan. However, the three SBMC members had gotten away, Miller fleeing to East Los Santos while Ostler and Donovan had hid in a single apartment, counting the money in hand. This is when they realized they made out with over two hundred thousand dollars in cash, along with even more in casino chips and cheques. Soon after, they caught word Noonan had escaped. All of the men, unharmed, and unidentified, split the money and departed. The media dubbed the heist the most successful armed robbery of the year and linked it to the Italian mob due to the casino being situated in the notorious Glen Parco. The Hell's Ravens After the MC proved it's dominance in the Los Santos area several young punks stood up against them. Donovan was completely dumbfounded when he had arrived at the clubhouse to read a note scribbled in terrible English, "Hey, I want you guys to give me a call at so we can discuss about our motorcycle clubs." Donovan being outraged due to the lack of knowledge the "Hell's Raven Motorcycle Club" had. In this case, the other MC was supposed to ask permission from the dominant MC of the area they're in. Donovan had picked up the number, insulting the Vice President several times before arranging a location in an Idlewood Gas Station back alley. This is where he had posted up Jackson Meyer above him with an AK-74. As the two arrived, Donovan withdrew his Ruger MK. II before unloading two bullets into the President's head, only to let Jackson rid the Vice President with high caliber rifle bullets. This immediately put an end to the amateur MC. Membership of the Sinister Bastards Motorcycle Club Present Members President (1975 - 1983) - Charles "Chucky Four Fingers" McNeil - RETIRED (1983 - 2008) - Jeffery "Rex" Nizolek - RETIRED (2008 - 2012) - John "Dunny" Donovan (2012 - present) - James "Frost" Donovan Vice President (1975 - 1983) - Jeffery "Rex" Nizolek - RETIRED (1983 - 2008) - John "Dunny" Donovan (2008 - present) - Peter "Dookie" Miller Secretary (1975 - 1994) - David "Ace" Lucas - DECEASED (1994 - 2012) - Cameron "Cammo" Price - INCARCERATED Treasurer (1975 - 2012) - Robert "Rock" DeLuca - DECEASED (2012) - Scott "Scotty" Kennedy (2012) - Vernon "Violent Vern" Wareham Sergeant At Arms (1975 - 2012) - Dana "Maverick" Stuart - RETIRED (2012) - Thomas "Fin" Makinen - DECEASED (2012) - Scott "Scotty" Kennedy (2012 - present) - Erik "Straps" Ostler Road Captain (1975 - 2012) - George DeVinci - RETIRED (2012) - Lazlo "Panzer" Rodman - DECEASED (2012) - Feargan "Goofy" Strudwick Patch Holder (1992 - present) - Jackson "Jacks" Meyer (2012 - present) - Ronald "Clown" Hart Nomad (2012 - present) - John "Dunny" Donovan (1971 - present) - Edgar Miller (2012 - present) - Scott "Scotty" Kennedy (2012 - present) - Vernon "Violent Vern" Wareham (2012 - present) - Feargan "Goofy" Strudwick Prospect (2012 - present) - Casey "Bird" Sparrow Inactive Members Deceased David "Ace" Lucas - .}} Robert "Rock" DeLuca - Thomas "Fin" Makinen - Lazlo Rodman - Incarcerated Cameron "Cammo" Price - Retired Charles "Chucky Four Fingers" McNeil - Jeffery "Rex" Nizolek - Category:Biker Gang Category:Motorcycle Club Category:Organization